


Ride

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fingering, Forbidden Love, M/M, Preparation, Rimming, Sex Positions, bareback, heronstairs, love without words, they won't say they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Jem walks into Will's room with one simple request. "Take me"  he says to his blue-eyed parabatai. Will--well, he cannot refuse Jem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

There was as tap on his door. Will looked up from his book and saw Jem entering his bedroom. The silver-eyed boy was clad in nothing but his thin nightgown, the outline of his slender body visible under the witchlight.

"Jem?" Will questioned. He closed the leather-bound book and placed it on the table beside him. "Is there anything wrong? It's odd for you to come to my room this late. Are you alright?"

Jem just shook his head and kept silent. He crossed the room in three easy--albeit shaky--steps until he was on the edge of Will's bed. The bed dipped as he crawled over to the brunette. "Will" he spoke in a soft voice, gently tugging on one of the other's sleeves. "Take me tonight."

Will stared to a few moments, wide-eyed. They'd made love, yes, but always at his beckoning. Jem rarely, if not at all, initiated their couplings. So why now? He took the hand on his sleeve and pulled it to his lips. "Jem" he called the name so tenderly that his own voice nearly broke. "Tell me what burdens you."

"I--I simply..." Jem's voice cracked as soon as he began. His silver-eyes stared into Will's midnight blue orbs, unable to express himself properly. He wanted Will. He needed Will. He just---. His thoughts broke the moment Will's lips pressed against his in an tentative kiss. It was unhurried and soft, brushing their lips together like feathers of an angel, spreading warmth throughout his body. "Make me feel alive"

"Will" he cried as he parted his lips for Will. The other boy took the chance eagerly. Will slipped his tongue into the heat of Jem's mouth, tasting the hidden secret that only he knew about. He drew his parabatai closer, encircling his arm around a slim waist and pulling their bodies together. Jem's arms wrapped around his neck in response.

He allowed his hands to roam Jem's body over the nightgown, feeling the supple flesh that was underneath the smooth cotton garment He trace over Jem's strong shoulders, the curve of his back, the boniness of his bottom, and the silkiness of his long legs. Then he brought his hand upward, under the nightgown, feeling the velvet skin underneath his finger tips while Jem shuddered against him. Sometimes, there were no words that could describe how they truly feel. This was one of those time--a time when they did not need words between them.

"Jem, we need oil." he murmured against the other's neck. "I do not wish to harm you."

Jem's stiffened and he tightened his arms around Will's neck. "N--no." the silver-haired boy whispered unsteadily. Fearing that if they part, they would both disappear."There's no time." They both knew he was right. Sophie would have closed the kitchen by this hour and Charlotte would be curious--too curious--if either one of them would go looking for oil. It was the middle of the night.

"Then I shall prepare you myself." Will decided. "Lie down, Jem." He disentangled their limbs. He pushed the other boy on his back until Jem's head was on the foot of his bed. He reached back to a soft, downy, feather-filled pillow and shoved it under his parabatai's head.

Jem moaned, loud enough for his voice to echo throughout the room. It was a deep, husky, unguarded sound that went straight to Will's own need.

"Oh Jem, you are beautiful" said Will. He trailed feather-like kisses over Jem's neck. He soaked up the taste of clean salty skin. It was heated against his touch and shaking. At time like this Will wanted nothing more than to assure Jem his love. He wanted to declare his feelings over and over again until the boy stopped being stubborn and listened. So he did just that.

He peppered Jem's skin with as many light kisses as he could. He ran his tongue in the middle of the pliable pale flesh. He unlaced the front of Jem's nightgown until he could pull the offending fabric open. It fanned out underneath Jem. The sight took his breath away: Jem laid down on the bed, arms wantonly over his head, skin flushed like carnations, the gown barely covering his beauty as it opened until his middle, parted on either side like silken wings of an angel.

"So, so beautiful" he repeated. "You are so beautiful like this, Jem."

He planted more feather-light kisses across the pale skin, now exposed and illuminated by the soft witchlight. His hands roamed every inch of skin that he could reach. Gods, he loved his man. He loved this man more than anything in the world but he could never say it properly. Touch was all he could do. He licked all over the pale chest and rolled the twin dusty nipples in his fingers.

"A--a--ahh! Ah! Will!" Jem nearly screamed from below him.

"Shh!"

Jem took both hands to cover his mouth and tried to muffled his noises in vain. "William! Oh gods, William! Oh! Oh! Oh William! Will! Ahh!"

Will suckled on one of Jem's nipples, mesmerized by the sensation of Jem's tender nub between his lips. "You've always been so sensitive, Jem" he grunted, allowing his nose to graze the hyper-sensitive little mound.

"Will-liam! Please!"

Will lightly chuckled. He leaned forward to kiss Jem affectionately on the lips before paving a path of hot kisses down his parabatai's lithe body--chest, stomach, thighs, and knees. He was kneeling now, taking as much of his weight form Jem's body.

"Will" Jem moaned as he looked down. His cheeks were flushed, eyes half-lidded and his mouth hang open as he breathed. "Fill me" he said, spreading his legs as far as he could. Will could settle in between them easily. He pushed Jem's legs further just a bit more, testing the edge of his parabatai's resistance. Jem wilfully complied, uncaring for the strain that the position gave his hamstrings.

Will took one of his Jem's legs and hooked it on his shoulder. He angled his head so he could plant more open-mouthed kisses on the pale skin before him. He trailed a wet pathway that led into Jem's inner thighs.

"Will, stop teasing." Jem whined in a weak voice. Will finally obeyed, taking him complete in one swift movement. His hips bucked involuntarily as he was engulfed in the pulsing heat that was Will Herondale's mouth. He grasped Will's head in utter urgency, willing the boy to take him deeper. "Ahh! Ah! Ahh! Will. Oh gods, Will!" He shouted with a jerk.

He was lost in the throes of passion and lust. It consumed him. All he could think about was Will--William Herondale--his friend, his parabatai, and the only man he would ever love. Will made his feel more alive. "Please Will" his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. He didn't know what he was begging for but he needed more. He needed to feel them being connected once more.

Will didn't need to be told twice. He drove in. He licked Jem's entrance like it was a dessert and the taste was simple exquisite and so, so Jem. He darted his tongue as far as he could, letting Jem's cries of ecstasy lead him into complete hardness.

"Oh Will!" Jem screamed when Will's finger finally breached him.

"Are you okay?" Will's voice was dripping with arousal. "I'm sorry, Jem. You'll have to bear with this for we have no oil." Jem gave an uncertain nod. His hands sound a safe place on Will's broad shoulders. He was falling, falling into the waves of passion that was Will. He was drowning in the spicy musky scent that filled the room. Will's voice, Will's grunts, were driving him to the depths that he might suffocate.

A second finger slid in. He dug his finger enough to bruise in the morning. Steadily the pain was melting into pleasure. Then there was a third. Will pumped into him with three full fingers but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. The carnal need that was yearning for the other man. " _Will please_ " he begged. The sting came moments later as he was forced open and to accept something as big as Will inside of him.

"Jem, you're so tight. I  feel like I'm going to die." WIll husked in his ear.

"Me too" Jem said back. "I can feel you, Will. I can feel you filling me." He could feel Will shudder against him.

"Stop talking, Jem." it sounded too desperate.

"Will--!" he was jerked up. Not their positions were reversed. He sat on top of Will, straddling the brunette. His hands pressed firmly on Will's chest to support himself. "Why? I--this position is embarrassing!"

"Says the guys who seduced me" Will said with a chuckle. "Lift your hips, Jem. Ride your pleasure until you explode." He bought his hands on either side of Jem's hips, helping the pale boy with a steady rhythm.

"Will! ahh! Ahh!" Jem panted, hair amiss and plastered all over his face. He took in Will completely, seating himself until their thighs touched. The jolt of it travelling from his lower back up to his neck. He couldn't control himself. Like an animal, he rode Will as if he were a horse in a gallop.

"Jem" Will whispered. Jem snapped open his eyes. At that very moment Will was staring at him. Their eyes locked together like a puzzle clicking into place. His face was dressed in pure arousal but his eyes--his dark blue eyes emitted a special kind of warmth. Will said his name with such tenderness that only Will could give him. He raised his hips and roughly drove himself back down.

"James!" Will's startled voice made him insane. What followed what the feeling of being filled, Will's seed shooting inside of him. Within moments, he came spurting white hot lines on Will's chest. He collapsed, resting his head on Will's shoulder.

"Jem, I love you" but the silver-haired boy was too far gone to hear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
